Comenzando
by Ursae Majoris
Summary: Una cosa es saber qué es Draco Malfoy, otra muy distinta es conocer quién es Draco Malfoy.


.

.

.

**The beginning of the beginning**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"bésame" y te lo dice de una forma tan segura y demandante, con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas arreboladas. _

_Y te das cuenta de que no le puedes negar nada. Así que la besas._

.

.

.

.

-Malfoy, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Hermione se extendió por todo el salón de clases.

Estaban abrazados, recostados sobre una manta en el piso.

Con la nariz, él dibujaba círculos imaginarios sobre la piel de su nuca.

-debemos detenernos- dijo después de un tiempo.- no es sano, ni para ti, ni para mi-

Ella se volteó entre sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos. Y le sonrió.

-no seas cobarde, serpiente-

-Granger…

-lo se- su voz salió cansada y triste.

-sabes lo que pasará, lo que soy- rara vez le gustaba hablar de eso, por eso Hermione siente como sus palabras le golpean el pecho con una fuerza abrumadora.

-lo se…

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"A veces me gusta pensar que esto es una mentira"_

_No sabes si es bueno o es malo, pero te gusta pensarlo, te hace sentir bien._

_"porque la culpa se va" es sorprendente la manera en que lo dice, porque es un alivio que ella también lo piense._

_"si" no necesitas contestarle, ella lo sabe, pero lo haces. Mas para confirmártelo a ti mismo que a ella._

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Draco aceptó aquella oferta de Dumbledore jamás pensó en lo que eso conllevaría.

Solo quería un seguro. Y Dumbledore y la orden del fénix suponían un gran seguro.

Después del dramático dialogo con el moribundo anciano, Draco terminó aceptando.

Abandonaría a Lord Voldemort.

Solo por sus padres.

Solo por eso aceptó.

Por nadie más.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"me gusta el pie de fresa, es uno de mis favoritos"_

_"¿Qué?" no tienes la mas mínima idea de que habla. _

_Acaban de hacer el amor, todavía sientes que te falta el aire y ella te comienza a hablar de postres._

_"pie de fresa, es un postre, Malfoy" descarada, se burla de ti._

_"se lo que es un pie de fresa, lo que no se es porque tienes que hablar de ello ahora mismo"_

_"no lo sé, solo quería contártelo" no te lo dice afligida o avergonzada, sino todo lo contrario, te lo dice con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y un tono orgulloso._

_Está loca. _

_Ya no es la misma Hermione Granger que en algún tiempo conociste. _

_Ha cambiado, y tienes la certeza de que se debe a ti._

.

.

.

.

.

Weasley era un idiota, Potter era un imbécil, Malfoy era un cabrón.

Hermione, por tercera vez en la semana, salió de la tienda de acampar. Enojada.

Porque no terminaba de entender como esos tres tarados con los que compartía tienda podían ser tan egoístas y orgullosos.

La búsqueda de horrocruxes era algo que tenían previsto desde que supieron de la existencia de dichos artefactos. Que Malfoy los acompañaría, era algo que ni en sus sueños más raros sucedía.

-Hermione, entra- la voz de Harry trató de ser conciliadora, pero por el contrario ella la sintió tensa y harta.- te vas a congelar

-¿si? Pues no creo que les importe demasiado, bola de desgraciados egoístas- y en lugar de detenerse, siguió caminando, queriendo alejarse lo más posible de los tres chicos que estaban fuera de la tienda.

Draco ni siquiera recordaba porque pelearon, su mente no terminaba de procesar la información recibida unos segundos atrás.

Weasley estaba enamorado de Granger, se lo acababa de confesar. Y ella no dijo nada. Entonces, el pelirrojo se desesperó, exigiendo una respuesta, eso no le pareció a Harry y le regañó, y entonces la pelea comenzó.

Potter y Weasley le seguían llamando a entrar a la tienda de acampar, pero ella seguía caminando

-solo…déjenme sola, por favor- dijo una vez que detuvo su marcha, se sentó bajo un árbol, recargando la espalda en el tronco.

La comadreja y cara rajada se miraron entre si, el primero nervioso, el segundo preocupado. Viendo que la castaña no diría nada más, dieron la vuelta y entraron en la casa.

Pero él no entraría. Primero, porque Granger estaba mal. Segundo, necesitaba saber que pasaría con ellos ahora que Weasley se le propuso a la chica. Tercero, no quería verle la jeta a Weasel.

Caminó hasta Hermione y se sentó a su lado, esperando su reacción. Sonrió cuando la chica recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿sabes?, no soy del tipo de chica que se enamora así de fácil- dice y su voz suena ahogada contra tu pecho._

_Sí, lo sabes. Y lo tienes muy presente, porque aun no logras dilucidar como es que terminaron así._

_-y yo no soy el tipo de los que se enamoran- _

_-pero aquí estamos- su voz se quiebra un poco, por la emoción, por la tristeza y la felicidad de saberse correspondida._

_-aquí estamos- respondes, y tu voz es firme, confiada._

_Quiere decir algo, pero tú no quieres escuchar. Levantas su cara hasta la tuya y la besas. _

_Porque así lo quieres, están ahí. _

_Y no te piensas ir._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes, objetos y lugares de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.


End file.
